I'm not a monster
by Pandore Hart
Summary: As a result of a brain experiment, Damian finds himself in the possession of very powerful powers, capable of destroying the world, but destroying it mentally. Alone and hungry, Damian is immersed in doubt and sadness, must he destroy the world or keep hope?


_**I'm not a monster**_

_**Chapter 1 : First blood**_

(Internal point of view: Damian)

The HD Academy sank 2 years ago. But my chain holding me back to Dr. Ziggurat never broke. Ziggurat was also evacuated and came to pick me up. I couldn't even find my family, my destiny is related to him, for eternity.

He gave me many other experiences that left me scary scars on my back, shoulders, neck, legs and chest, I even had brain surgery, that makes me feel bad night ... All this is the fault of Gingka and Kyoya, if these two fools hadn't put in my way ... I would never have suffered such a thing.

Here I lie on a very cold metal table with handcuffs in my hands and my ankles, scientists are doing several tests on my body under the eyes of Dr. Ziggourat. I suffer a lot, I breathe heavily to prevent myself from breathing

\- Stay calm Damian, it's over soon! Ziggurat said to me while preparing a last syringe, I clench my teeth of terror by seeing the color of the liquid in the syringe while he approaches it of the arm, the terror makes me tremble, I do not want to undergo it any more ... No ! I beg you ... I don't want to suffer that anymore.

\- No no ! I scream while starting to panic, I get agitated to try to get rid of my ties while I start screaming, my head burns me and it is at this moment that the Ziggurat syringe explodes in his hand, the product forms red plates all over his hand as he runs to put his hand under the water, when I continue to shake with my head that hurts me, as I want ... The fasteners break under my strength, I get up from the table and when I want to run away ...

I fall to the ground.

My whole body trembles while I'm on the floor, unable to get up, Ziggurat looks at me with surprised eyes, I can't move ... I feel so bad.

Help.

Ziggurat approaches me and catches me, I scream as I struggle to free myself from his grip.

\- Leave me alone ! Let me go, please! I scream while struggling for him to let me go, he puts my hand in front of his mouth, keeping me against him.

\- Calm down Damian! Stop fighting like that. He said to me, but I refuse, I give him a head whip trying to escape him but he slams me to the ground, I do not understand ... What happened to me? How could I do to free myself just now? I have to get out of here! I bit his hand and managed to free myself, I wish the destruction of the wall and the wall destroys itself, I managed to get up and run away from this horrible torture room. I run, as fast as possible despite the weakness of my body, the rain begins to fall, the storm rumbling strongly and the soldiers run after me shooting me numbing bullets, but with these strange powers in me, I manage to deflect and run into the city to hide in an abandoned warehouse next to a big factory.

I tremble with cold, hide in my locker, hoping not to have been found. I am completely out of breath, I can not go any further, I have to crawl on the ground to move on, how did I get there? Everything was going so well ... I had everything I wanted ... I was proud of myself, I was encouraged, and I was not alone. And those powers that I have in me ... Why do I have them? All I did was play Beyblade, and use perfection to increase my power, and I end up with that.

Why me ?

\- Damian ! Show yourself ! You have nowhere to escape! Shouting the voice of a soldier, I'm unable to move for the moment, I'm cooked ... I can't run away, I hear their footsteps getting closer, my heart is shaking in my chest when I hear one of them sneer:

\- Ahh here you are, the smile couldn't flee any longer ... (he continues to approach dangerously with me with ropes) Why flee Damian? Do you imagine all that you could get with this divine power? As much money as you want, more you will make Ziggourat rich and famous, you will have a life of prince. Money, food and women at will and you can take revenge on Gingka Hagané and Kyoya Tategami, and the terrible experiences you've had, it's over, no need to test anything on you . You'll just have to use your power for us, is not it a good proposal? You just have to cooperate with us ... tell me the soldier ...

No...

I shaking with fear as he is about to become attached, I get scared and push his hand away with a blow and hurry to take my distance, the other soldiers threaten to jump on me, but one of them they prevent them.

\- Wait guys, let everyone calm down. It's just a child, you scare it. Let's not be brutal and try to talk quietly, will you Damian? He said to me approaching slowly to come and stroke my hair.

\- I don't want to go back ... Leave me alone for pity. I begged scared, the man rubs my head a little harder before grabbing his grip on my head.

\- You don't want to come back huh ...? Okay, but you have no choice ... We can't let you run away Damian Hart, guardian of Hades. If you go away, what misfortune could befall the world? The world could be covered with chains and flames ... Thinking about it? His voice has become much colder and suddenly, he bangs my head against the ground, I scream in pain trying to fight but his grip on me is stronger.

\- Tie it, we bring it back to Dr. Ziggourat! He orders the other soldiers. I keep struggling while the soldiers try to stop me.

I have never felt such a fear. I don't want to hurt anymore ... Kerbecs, please save me ... Save me.

They must disappear!

All of a sudden, a big black hole is forming above our heads, chains of gold rise to catch all the soldiers by the throat and lift them from the ground, I see them suffocate slowly trying to remove the chains tightening their throats their tears and their mists flow as their movements stop, before they become motionless before my eyes. In my belly everything is twisted in front of this vision of horror, I vomit until my stomach is completely empty.

\- I ... I didn't do that ... It was not me who could do such a thing. I stammer, I can't believe it, they are really dead? Tears run down my cheeks, panic I get up and try to run as fast as possible away from this warehouse.

Far from my crime.

I run into the city under the torrential rain that keeps Hades Kerbecs in my hand, I reach the neighborhood where my parents' house is.

Their car is not there.

Luckily, I know they hide a double of the keys in the garden, I find it in the bushes of white roses that my mother loves so much, she often sent me when I was at the HD Academy, but that For a long time the bushes have not been cut, so the thorns are more numerous, yet I see the glow of the metal of the double keys. So I plunge my hand into the bush despite the thorns that prick me and scratch my skin, I grimace pain trying to catch them but I find myself stuck between two rods, the thorns are so big that they are almost fully embedded in my skin, I moan strongly and withdraw my arm quickly with the keys between my two fingers, my arm is almost blood with some thorns planted.

I hurry home to the shelter and put my arm under the water while removing the many thorns, the last removed, I go take a hot shower to warm me and change my clothes covered with my blood.

When the hot water runs on my damaged skin and full of small or medium scar, I feel empty. The thought of what happened in the warehouse doesn't leave my mind, what happened at the HD Academy when the wall was destroyed under my will, and his many experiences that I suffered, especially that inflicted on my brain, Ziggurat will pay me. Even if it's my grandfather ...

He will pay me.

I finally get out of the shower to dry myself, in the mirror I see the many wounds on my naked body, I can't help trembling in front of such a horror that I hurry to cover my body with the towel and m move away from the bathroom to lock me in my room. It makes me very funny to come back here, it has been a long time since I haven't set foot in the house, but the fact of knowing it empty ... Makes me sad. I explore my room again before finding a letter on the table, it comes from Mom.

"**My darling, not knowing if you were going home, I still decided to write you this word if you ever came home, your father and I went to France for a contract of several months, so I can't tell you when we'll be back. But we took care to make you a credit card that you will find in your father's office, we will deposit you a little money every month so that you can buy you to eat and what to take care of you, but be careful not to spend everything at once. We count on you to be well behaved before our return, and who knows, we will perhaps bring you a special gift ;). We kiss you very hard. Mum** ''

I have tears in my eyes when I reread his words, the truth I would have wanted them to be there both. I wipe my eyes, not to cry, I don't cry ... I don't have to cry. That's when my belly emits a slight gurgling that plunges me into embarrassment, it's been a while that I didn't eat, so I decided to dig in the fridge to see if there is food, it's naive on my part. Mom has to empty the fridge before leaving so that the food doesn't rot. And my belly getting impatient, shame ... If Jack was here, he wouldn't stop making fun of me with it: "Is there a storm outside? Oh, you swallowed Kerbecs and it's him who grumbles in your belly? Ohhhh is still the guardian of Hades who still skip a meal! And saying that with his very annoying voice, I really don't understand why I didn't send him into the world of Hades.

\- Hmm ... I'm going to have to deliver food. I say, I take out my phone and order a plate of noodles with broth and pieces of Thai beef with carrots and soy that I pay online with my new credit card, I don't want to go out for the moment.

Sitting in the couch, I wait for my meal watching TV and exchanging messages with Mom, asking me about my news and what I was doing, I don't tell him anything.

I don't want them to know the truth.

My meal finally arrives, I leave a tip to the driver and then eat my meal in front of the TV while continuing to talk with Mom, it is then that the information is launched and speak of the soldiers hanged in the old warehouse, all my muscles contract by fear and guilt, hearing people talking about it and an investigation launched by the police, gives me the impression of several knives in the back.

\- I don't know who is the author of this appalling crime, which is sure that the population will not be safe until the culprit is still outside, but as chief police officer, I promise to the people that we will find him and stop him before he or she kills other people, and if we receive the order to kill him, then we will! Speak the policeman on TV, a sudden thrill runs through my back and gives me the impression of hands closing on my spine and trying to tear it away, my whole body trembles with my heart that excites in my chest , when I see Dr. Ziggurat's face appear on TV holding a photo of me and a document about my Kerbecs.

\- Citizens of the world, I'm the only one who can help you find the person responsible for this scary case, because I'm the only one who knows who the person in charge is ... This is Damian Hart, a boy aged 17 years old, of Canadian origin, about 1m55, only 44 kilos with blue hair, a little like me, and gray-silver eyes. He was one of my old patients, calm but with a very strong nervousness, able to make him aggressive and dangerous to the least signs that he considered threatening for his own life. The brutal death of my soldiers is proof of what I am saying. You must be wary citizens if you try to attack him, he is very powerful. If he wants to ... He'll shave the city, see even the whole world, so if you see him, bring me back to the HD Academy, unless you want to seal your destiny and that of your family and your friends in the terror of the guardian of hell. I finished citizens of the world, now ... I'm waiting for valuable information about my protégé if you find it! I turn off the TV immediately, my heart rate accelerates, I knew that Ziggurat would leave me free and would do everything possible to find me.

My heart squeezed in my chest, I must not stay here ... I must flee from here.

**Ta daa, I have the pleasure to present you a new story about Damian created from a scenario that was offered to me by a precious friend of mine ^^ I thank her very much for giving me such a gift :)**

**In any case, I hope that this dark story will please you, if it is the case I would be delighted ^ ^ I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter ^ ^ Big kisses**


End file.
